Mi estúpido hermano
by Adam-walker
Summary: Que pasaría si Tsuna tuviera un hermano gemelo del que fue separado porque su hermano seria entrenado para ser el décimo vongola . Que pasaría si tuviera que volver porque Tsuna se volvió el candidato y a el le encomendaron cuidarle . Eso lo verán en esta historia . No yaoi .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Khr no me pertenece .**

**Nota: Esta historia comienza en el arco del diario vivir y va avanzando con los cambios de mi oc . **

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**´´ Pensamientos``**

**- Habla el narrador .**

**¿?: Significa que no se sabe quien habla o todavía no se sabe su nombre . **

**PD: Esta historia no es yaoi aunque este centrada en mi oc y Tsuna . **

**( Acciones durante los dialogos ) **

Un joven de cabellos rubios que desafiaban la gravedad que de no ser por el pelo parecería un clon de Tsuna ademas de que sus ojos carecían completamente de brillo muestra de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento . Iba caminando por las calles de la que hace ya muchos años había sido su ciudad y por fin había podido volver aunque no le gustaba para nada lo que tenia que hacer allí cuando a lo lejos vio a un grupo de 3 chicos y un bebe en el hombro del mas bajito . El que parecía un abusón con esas tonfas estaba a punto de golpear a unos chicos que lo único que habían hecho era tropezarse con el , no pudo aguantar y salio en su defensa .

Hibari: Te mordere hasta la muerte herbivoro . - Dijo intentando golpearlo con su tonfa pero fue detenida sin ninguna dificultad por nuestro rubio .

¿?: No esta bien golpear a la gente . - Dijo burlón el rubio que vio la otra tonfa a milímetros de su rostro .

Hibari: Pareces fuerte te mordere hasta la muerte . - Con sus tonfas ya en guardia .

¿?: ( Suspiro ) Supongo que no hay mas remedio , vete chaval . - El otro no tardo ni medio segundo en marcharse .

Tsuna: Hibari-san para por favor . - Intento calmar el castaño siendo reconocido al instante por nuestro rubio .

Hibari: Calla herbivoro .

Empezaron una pelea que claramente nuestro rubio dominaba sin problemas pero también se daba cuenta que a cada segundo que pasaba el azabache se volvía mas rápido por lo que finalizo la pelea de un golpe dejando al azabache en el suelo incapaz de moverse porque el golpe le dio en un nervio .

Gokudera: Atrás décimo esto puede ser peligroso . - El peliplata se puso delante del castaño en pose defensiva .

Yamamoto: Gokudera tiene razón quédate atrás . - El pelinegro también se puso en pose defensiva .

¿?: Otra vez ( Suspiro ) .

Una vez mas se enfrasco en una pelea en la que estaba siendo molestado bastante ya que aun sin ellos quererlo trabajaban muy bien en equipo por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo que con el azabache dejando a ambos en el suelo .

Reborn: A que esperas para salir a defender a tu familia . - Sin darle tiempo a responder lo disparo con la bala de la ultima voluntad .

Tsuna: ¡ Reborn !

Este también salio a enfrentarle en gallumbos pero el rubio lejos de golpearle en los nervios le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo a chocar contra una pared .

¿?: Reborn realmente es el . - El rubio pregunto interrogante .

Reborn: Si .

**Al dia siguiente en la clase de Tsuna . **

Profesor: Bueno clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno pasa por favor . - Hizo un ademan de que pasara y así entro nuestro rubio .

¿?: Encantado mi nombre es Alexander Sawada tengo 14 años vengo de Italia y si Tsuna es mi hermano gemelo cabe mencionar .

Las chicas soltaron un Kyaaa por el nuevo y los chicos empezaron a cuchichear sobre como alguien que parecía tan valiente y seguro podía ser hermano de dame-Tsuna . Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta que el profesor llamo a Alex al pizzaron .

Profesor: Alexander salga a la pizarra .

Alex: Esta bien . - En medio segundo acabo el ejercicio correctamente .

La clase volvio a estallar en cuchicheos por parte de las chicas ´´ Alexander es tan guapo e inteligente`` Por parte de los chicos ´´ Como alguien tan inteligente como el puede ser hermano de dame-´Tsuna `` . Despues todo fue normal hasta la hora del recreo en la que Reborn salio como siempre de la nada .

Reborn: Alex por favor podrias reunirte con nosotros en la azotea . - Pregunto el hitman ¿ Amablemente ?

Alex: Claro id yendo ahora voy .

Tsuna: Pero Reborn . - No pudo seguir hablando por un golpe del bebe a lo que asintió y subió a la azotea junto a sus compañeros .

Chica: ¿ Oye Sawada-kun tienes novia ?

Alex: Esto va para todos podéis llamarme solo Alex y no no tengo novia . - Se pudo oir un suspiro por parte de la población femenina de la clase .

Chico: ¿ Realmente eres hermano de dame-Tsuna ?

Alex: Si y si vuelvo a oír que alguien sea quien sea le llama así tendrá unas bonitas vacaciones en un hospital también tened claro que si el se entera de que yo he sido el que ha dicho esto pasara lo mismo ¿ Entendido ?

Recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos a lo que subió a la azotea donde se encontró al mismo grupo que el día anterior .

Reborn: Ciaossu Alex ¿Cuales son sus calificaciones? . - Dijo sentándose en su hombro . Este definitivamente es el hombro mas comodo de todos .

Alex: Kyouya Hibari , Sobresaliente : Muy buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo ademas de velocidad y potencia sobresalientes .

Takeshi Yamamoto , Notable : Buen cuerpo a cuerpo , buenos reflejos pero necesitas mas seriedad en la batalla .

Hayato Gokudera , Notable : Al igual que Yamamoto buen cuerpo a cuerpo y reflejos pero necesitas mantener la calma en la batalla .

Tsunayoshi Sawada , Insuficiente muy bajo : Miedoso , no sabe controlar a sus propios guardianes , cuerpo a cuerpo patético y desesperado y lo peor de todo necesitas de la bala de la ultima voluntad para ayudar a tu familia , alguien como tu no vale para ser jefe .

Gokudera: Como te atreves a hablarle así al décimo .

Reborn: ¿ Sabes acaso con quien hablas Gokudera ?

Gokudera: No . - Respondió interrogante .

Reborn: En el bajo mundo se le conoce como el destello del cielo .

Gokudera: Lo siento yo no sabia que estaba ante alguien de tal magnitud . - Dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto .

Tsuna: ¿ El destello del cielo ?

Gokudera: Se le conoce así porque es inmensamente rápido y también porque acaba con enemigos muy numerosos en cuestión de segundos , el es una persona muy respetada entre el bajo mundo . Uno de sus mayores logros es haber derrotado a todo varia en solitario .

Tsuna: Dejando de lado ¿ Por que hablas como si me odiaras ?

Alex: Cállate estúpido hermano menor . - Decía con rabia en sus palabras .

Reborn: Supongo que el que tu estés aquí es cosa de Iemitsu .

Tsuna: ¿ Mi padre ?

Alex: Largaos todos Reborn y yo tenemos que hablar .

Hibari: No tan rápido herbivoro todavía tengo que morderte hasta la muerte . - Hablo por primera vez con sus tonfas en guardia .

Reborn: Tranquilo Hibari déjanos por ahora y luego te dejare luchar conmigo .

Hibari: Hmp solo por esta vez . - Así desapareció del lugar al igual que los demás .

Alex: Iemitsu-sama me mando aquí como protector de Tsuna entre que se convertía en el jefe de vongola .

Reborn: Acaso no se fía de mi . - Dijo con un gesto de ofensa falso .

Alex: Claro que se fía de ti de lo que no se fía es de tus entrenamientos .

Reborn: Muy cierto . Dejando esto de lado como se siente ver al que sera tu futuro jefe .

Alex: Asco , un ser patético sin fuerza y que necesita la ultima voluntad para luchar . Por cierto como me has reconocido .

Reborn: Es sencillo antes de venir aquí estudie completamente todo el entorno de Tsuna y acabe encontrando tu historia . Alexander Sawada hermano gemelo mayor de Tsunayoshi Sawada . A la edad de cinco años fuiste separado de tu hermano y madre para ser tutelado para convertirte en el décimo vongola pero por alguna razón que desconozco por completo el nono te quito tu candidatura y se la dio a Tsuna .

Alex: Ya te iras enterando . - Con cierto deje de molestia .

Reborn: Bien vamos a casa seguro que mama habrá preparado un banquete por tu llegada . - Dijo con una sonrisa .

Alex: Vamos yo te llevo . - En sus pies aparecieron llamas del cielo y empezó a elevarse llevando a Reborn en su hombro .

**5 minutos despues . **

Reborn: Mama ya he llegado . - Dijo el hitman bajando del hombro del rubio .

Nana: Reborn-chan me estaba preocupando donde has... - Al ver al rubio se le saltaron las lagrimas y fue a abrazarlo .

Alex: Yo también te he echado de menos Ka-san . - Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a su madre .

Nana: Mi querido hijo llevo tantos años sin verte . - Dijo llorando mas aun .

Alex: Pero ahora estoy aquí . - Con una sonrisa lo mas sincera que pudo .

Nana: Venga a comer que te vas a hartar . - Dijo separándose del rubio y dirigiéndolo al enorme banquete que había en la mesa .

**Despues de la cena . **

Tsuna: ¿Ka-san donde dormirá Alex-nii ?

Nana: Pues en su habitación . - Dijo dirigiéndole a una habitación que había salido de la nada .

Alex: Me voy a dormir Ka-san .

Nana: Esta bien .

**Al dia siguiente . **

Nuestro rubio iba dando un paseo por el instituto mientras que se acababa el receso cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima para abrazarle .

Kyoko: Alex-kun ¿ En serio eres tu ? - Dijo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos .

Hana: ¿ Conoces a Alexander-san ?

Kyoko: Claro antes de que se marchara a Italia eramos muy amigos .

Alex: Hay que ver como has cambiado Kyoko .

Kyoko: Y tu también ahora te ves mucho mas maduro .

Soltó con un pequeño sonrojo que el rubio gracias a su hiper intuicion x-2000 de ultima generación descubrió que era por su parecido con su estupido hermano a lo que sin rodeos lo dijo .

Alex: ¿ Te gusta mi hermano verdad ? - Soltó alegremente aunque se notaba en su voz un deje de tristeza ,

Kyoko: Tan perceptivo como siempre Alex-kun .

Este para su molestia empezó a darle unos consejos sobre su estúpido hermano menor ocasionando unas risas .

**En otro lugar desde el que se veia a Alex y a kyoko . **

Gokudera: Maldito como se atreve a intentar quitarle a Kyoko al décimo . - Decía airado .

Reborn: No te puedes quedar sin hacer nada Tsuna . - Otra vez sin darle tiempo a responder le disparo con la ultima voluntad .

Tsuna: ¡ Reborn !

**De nuevo con Alex y Kyoko . **

Alex: Y bueno eso bastara .

Tsuna: Bastardo como te atreves a intentar quitarme a Kyoko . - Le intento golpear pero le detuvo el puño .

Alex: Estúpido hermano menor le estaba dando unos consejos para salir contigo . - Su agarre se iba volviendo mas violento entonces el efecto de la bala desapareció .

Tsuna: ¿ Es eso cierto ?

Kyoko: Si . - Ambos muy sonrojados se dieron un beso .

Alex: Yo me largo .

El se alejo del lugar y de la nada Reborn apareció .

Reborn: Tengo entendido que tu estabas enamorado de Kyoko y todavía lo estas .

Alex: Algún problema .

Reborn: ¿ Por que si con lo que odias a Tsuna le has ayudado ?

Alex: No es obvio el corazón de Kyoko siempre le perteneció a mi estúpido hermano . - Dijo con molestia . Y no lo odio es solo que me cabrea que no se de cuenta de que el tiene lo que yo siempre quise .

Reborn: ¿ Y eso es ?

Alex: El cariño de todos , sabes yo siempre fui mejor que el pero aun así a el siempre era a quien la gente le tomaba cariño y yo me veía apartado por eso no le soporto por no darse cuenta de que tiene algo que yo tanto quiero .

Reborn: Entonces mátalo . - Dijo en tono lúgubre . Al fin y al cabo a ti te destituyeron como aspirante a décimo vongola por su culpa .

Alex: Nunca matare a mi hermano yo no soy tan desalmado , mis manos ya han arrebatado demasiadas vidas inocentes y no pienso arrebatar mas . - Dijo viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre figuradamente claro .

Reborn: Entonces el destello del cielo tiene sentimientos .

Alex: Aunque te cueste creerlo si . Quiero poner a prueba a Tsuna asique ocúpate de que mañana al mediodía este en la montaña cercana a namimori y que vengan todos sus guardianes .

Reborn: Bien .

**Y así se queda espero que les haya gustado . **


	2. el verdadero primo

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**´´ Pensamientos``**

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**- Hablo yo quiero decir que narro . **

**PD: Alex fue creado para ser un personaje badass al que solo los grandes entre los grandes puedan derrotar por eso mismo sus batallas serán muy pocas por no decir casi nulas . **

**...**

Alex estaba esperando en la montaña cuando finalmente llego el grupo de Tsuna junto a Hibari que solo estaba ahí para morder hasta la muerte al rubio .

Alex: Al fin . - Dijo ya cansado de esperar .

Reborn: Fue por culpa de dame-tsuna que se perdió . - Dijo dándole un puñetazo .

Tsuna: Iteee . - Dijo sobándose el golpe .

Alex: Vayamos al grano la prueba consiste en que Tsuna y sus guardianes se enfrentaran a mi para derrotarme .

Gokudera: El décimo te derrotara enseguida . - A este no hacia falta ponerle el nombre delante .

Yamamoto: Ma ma Gokudera solo vamos a divertirnos . - A este tampoco .

Hibari: Kamikorosu . - A este menos .

Alex: Pero Tsuna tu no puedes usar la ultima voluntad te enfrentaras a mi tal cual estas . - Con una sonrisa que daba casi tanto miedo como la de Reborn .

Tsuna: Pero .

Reborn: Calla dame-Tsuna sera una buena prueba . - Dándole otro golpe pobre Tsuna .

Alex: Empecemos .

- Al instante el rubio desapareció , por algo lo llamaban el destello del cielo era realmente rápido . En un instante apareció detrás de Yamamoto dejándolo inconsciente de un puñetazo . Una vez mas desapareció y dejo a Gokudera semi-inconsciente . Esta vez iba a por Hibari pero antes de ligarlo una tonfa paso a un milimetro de su cara haciéndole retroceder .

Hibari: Esta vez no sera tan fácil . - Le ataco provocandole un pequeño corte en la mejilla .

Alex: Tienes mucho futuro en esto Kyoya pero todavía eres un herbivoro para mi . - Le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo semi-inconsciente al igual que gokudera . A que esperas Tsuna todos tus guardianes ya han caído .

Tsuna: Pero yo no . - Dijo asustado viendo la facilidad con la que venció a sus amigos .

Alex: Te echare una mano . - En la palma de su mano apareció una esfera de llamas del cielo que se iba volviendo mas grande . Esto es mas que suficiente para eliminarte a ti y a tus guardianes , Reborn te recomiendo que te alejes un poco también puede afectarte a ti .

Reborn: Te recuerdo que tu misión es protegerlo . - Dijo en tono serio .

Alex: Que mejor forma de protegerlo que enseñarle a protegerse por si mismo .

Gokudera: Décimo huya por favor no se preocupe por mi . - Dijo con la voz muy devil .

Hibari: A que esperas para matarme prefiero morir antes que ser un herbivoro . - En su usual tono frió aunque se notaba cierto deje de tristeza .

Alex: A que esperas para salvarlos Tsuna ya he matado a muchas personas no me importa matar a mas gente . - Su esfera ya estaba preparada para ser lanzada .

Tsuna: Pero yo yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarlos . - Cayo de rodillas al suelo a la vez que lloraba .

Alex: Tu no mereces a unos guardianes como ellos . - Dijo furioso cambiando las llamas del cielo de su esfera por unas del sol que hizo explotar creando un enorme destello y para cuando se disipo todos los que habían caído estaban en perfecto estado . Puedo usar las 7 llamas del cielo y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con las del sol .

Yamamoto: Impresionante . - Dijo mirándose sin ningún moratón o prueba de que fue golpeado .

- El teléfono de Hibari sonó para informarle de los ataques a alumnos de Namimori desapareciendo al instante . Ahora damos un pequeño salto directamente a la pelea contra Mukuro donde todos ya están mal heridos y solo quedan Tsuna , Alex que el tío no tiene ni un rasguño y Reborn que esta igual .

Mukuro: Kufufufufu con tu cuerpo me apoderare de la mafia . - Rió el cabeza piña .

Alex: Calla estúpido cabeza piña . - Al instante se vio rodeado por dos enormes serpientes pero de un chasquido de dedos las serpientes rodeaban a Mukuro . Si es eso todo lo que sabes hacer con ilusiones no tienes mucho que hacer contra mi .

Tsuna: Eso quiere decir que ayudaras . - Dijo muy alegre se había librado de una buena , no en realidad no .

Alex: Te ofrezco un trato tu puedes rendirte cuando te apetezca y yo me encargare del cabeza piña pero a cambio de mi ayuda me cobrare la vida de uno de tus guardianes . - Tsuna quiso pensar que era un farol pero a juzgar por el tono en el que hablo iba totalmente en serio . Tu cabeza piña yo no me pienso meter asique no molestes .

Mukuro: Kufufufufu yo no acepto ordenes de mafiosos . - Con varias venas en la cabeza por el repetido cabeza de piña .

Tsuna: Pero Alex Reborn no me puede disparar con la ultima voluntad .

Alex: Ese es tu problema Tsuna dependes de la ultima voluntad .

- Mukuro empezó a darle una soberana paliza con los demás poseídos hasta que llego un momento en el que estaba tan mal herido que incluso Reborn se planteo ayudar pero al ver la cara de Alex se quedo quieto .

Alex: Puedes rendirte cuando quieras . - Dijo con la esperanza de que su querido hermano dejara de sufrir .

Tsuna: Yo no me pienso rendir porque yo pienso ganarle a Mukuro . - En ese momento salieron sus X-gloves y Reborn le disparo con la bala del Hyper-modo .

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu con ese cuerpo puedo atacar a la mafia directamente .

Tsuna: No atacaras a nadie mas .

- Tsuna finalmente derroto a Mukuro pero al instante iba a caer al suelo si Alex no le atrapaba .

Alex: Descansa estúpido hermano menor .

- Una vez mas creo la esfera de llamas del sol curando a todos al instante .

Tsuna: Gracias Alex-nii .

Alex: Hmp antes de preocuparte de darme las gracias deberías entrenar has ganado por muy poco . - Tsuna noto fácilmente que realmente estaba orgulloso de el por haber ganado .

- Al día siguiente en clase .

Tsuna: Esto Alex-nii hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar .

Alex: Tu dirás . - Ya se imaginaba lo que le preguntaria .

Tsuna: ¿ Por que tus ojos siempre reflejan esa culpabilidad y están siempre tan carentes de vida ?

Alex: Estos mi querido hermano son los ojos de una persona que ha vivido los horrores de la mafia desde los 5 años . - Tsuna iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por la avalancha de fans de Alex .

Chica1: Alex-kun quieres venir a comer conmigo . - Ruborizada .

Chica2: No vendrá conmigo . - Empezaron una pelea las chicas cuando llegaron las salvadoras de Alex .

Hana y Kyoko: Comera con nosotras . - Alex prácticamente le daba gracias al cielo .

Chica3: No tan deprisa . Kyoko tu ya tienes a da... a Tsuna . - Cambio la palabra por una mirada de odio de Alex . Y tu Hana se rumorea que tienes algo con Ryohei . - Provocando sonrojos en ambas .

Alex: Callad yo he quedado con ellas y no hay mas que hablar . - Después salio con las dos y se fue a un lugar que nadie conocía por ser uno de los escondites de Reborn .

Hana: Fiu nos debes una Alexander-san . - Dijo con tono sombrío .

Alex: Os quiero me habéis salvado . - Con lagrimas en los ojos .

Kyoko: Venga a comer .

´´ Una vez mas pone esa sonrisa que a mi tanto me gusta pero se que esa no es su mejor sonrisa porque su mejor sonrisa la guarda para mi estúpido hermano . Por que si yo siempre fue mejor que el , por que lo quiere a el no lo entiendo si lo único que nos diferencia en aspecto es el color del pelo bah no importa yo solo debo callar yo fui quien los uní al fin y al cabo ``

Después de acabar de comer y por la falta del ultimo profesor se fueron todos a casa menos Alex que se quedo en el salón y cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie saco un anillo de su bolsillo idéntico al anillo vongola del cielo que tenia un uno grabado en números romanos . Se lo puso en el dedo y al instante apareció ante el un hombre idéntico a primo con la diferencia de que su cabello era castaño y sus ojos rojos .

¿?: Tu hermano tiene mucho potencial Alex-kun .

Alex: Tu también con eso Giovanni . - Dijo molesto .

Giovanni: Los celos no son buenos Alex-kun .

Alex: No me moleste Giovanni o deveria decir verdadero vongola primo .

Giovanni: Llámame como te apetezca .

Alex: Tsk algo mas que decir . - Hablar con ese hombre le causaba enormes dolores de cabeza .

Giovanni: No te dejes consumir por tu envidia hacia tu hermano Alex-kun tu no deberías sentir celos de nadie .

Alex: Deja ya de molestarme . - Así el hombre desapareció como apareció .

Reborn: Entonces los rumores eran ciertos Giotto no era el verdadero vongola primo .

Alex: No me molestare en preguntarte cuanto llevas ahí . Y si es cierto el hombre al que acabas de ver es el verdadero primo y también el motivo de que yo no sea el décimo .

Reborn: No te entiendo . - La primera vez que debe haber dicho eso .

Alex: Porque piensas que mi estúpido hermano es candidato a ser vongola Decimo .

Reborn: Por ser la reencarnación de Giotto .

Alex: Exacto , mi estúpido hermano es la reencarnación de Giotto y yo soy la de Giovanni por eso se me elimino como candidato porque el primo verdadero jamas se dio a conocer públicamente por lo que se considera que la mía no es la sangre vongola .

Reborn: Me imagino que tu sabrás el motivo de que nunca se conociera a Giovanni como Vongola primo .

Alex: Es obvio .

Reborn: Pues cuentamelo .

Alex: ( Suspiro ) Esta bien . Giotto y Giovanni eran dos hermanos entre ambos fundaron vongola y gracias a lo enormemente fuerte que era Giovanni y también por la fuerza de Giotto que aun siendo muy inferior a la de Giovanni era alta la llevaron a ser de las mas poderosas familias aun sin ellos quererlo . El día en que vongola primo se presentaría oficialmente Giovanni y Giotto fueron atacados y Giovanni se sacrifico para evitar que una bala matara a su querido hermano menor . Giotto que quiso mantener el legado de su hermano tomo su lugar y se presento como vongola primo .

Reborn: Una historia muy interesante .

Alex: Supongo que no esta mal .

Reborn: Dime una cosa cuantas posibilidades hay de que ellos puedan enfrentar a varia y ganar .

Alex: Una entre un millón . - Respondió al instante .

Reborn: Entonces necesitaran unos tutores para que les enseñen .

Alex: En quien has pensado .

Reborn: Bueno pues para Tsuna seré yo y un chico que llegara muy pronto . Yamamoto tiene a su padre para que le enseñe el arte de la espada . Gokudera se las apañara para que Shamal le entrene . Hibari sera entrenado por Dino y tu .

Alex: ¿ Por que tengo que ayudar ?

Reborn: Piensa lo que le pasaría a Vongola al mando de Xanxus .

Alex: Esta bien esta bien . Mañana empezare el entrenamiento .

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado . **


	3. varia

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**´´Pensamientos`` **

**- Habla el narrador . **

* * *

Era uno de los días que mas odiaba Tsuna y comicamente uno de los que mas amaba Alex , ese día irían a una piscina climatizada con la clase aunque claro para Alex había un pequeño inconveniente pero eso no le iba a quitar las ganas . Ya todos habían salido a la piscina y cuando llego Alex ardió troya al ver la cicatriz que el rubio tenia en su pecho decidió hablar antes de que nadie dijera nada .

Alex: Preguntad y no volveréis a amanecer . - Eso acallo todo pregunta .

Profesor: Alexander puedes enseñarle a nadar a Sawada es muy malo .

Alex: Jamas .

Profesor: Es eso o te bajo la nota .

Alex: Esta bien profesor . - Con una sonrisa macabra .

Profesor: Todos los demás 20 vueltas . - Se pudo escuchar un quejido en general .

Alex: Bien estúpido hermano menor que sabes hacer .

Tsuna: Me llamo Tsuna .

Alex: Calla .

Después de un cuarto de hora Tsuna ya sabia nadar perfectamente , quien diría que Alex es buen profesor .

**Por el lado de las chicas . **

Chica1: Quiero saber como se hizo eso .

Chica2: Yo tambien .

Kyoko: Dejad en paz a Alex-kun .

Chica3: Es cierto tu eres una amiga suya de la infancia .

Kyoko: Si .

Chica3: Ve a preguntarlo .

Kyoko: Si no lo quiere contar no pienso obligarlo .

Fujoshi: Si no lo haces le pongo a tu novio este vestido de maid . - Sacando un vestido de maid de la nada .

Kyoko: Vale vale .

**De nuevo con Alex **

Tsuna estaba en el suelo desmayado por lo bestia que era Alex cuando Kyoko se le acerco .

Kyoko: Hola Alex-kun .

Alex: Hola Kyoko-chan .

Kyoko: Ettoo como te hiciste esa cicatriz .

Alex: Cuando Tsuna te cuente en lo que estoy metido o debería decir en lo que estamos metidos te lo contare . - Respondió tajante para después desaparecer en ese momento Tsuna despertó .

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí .

Kyoko: ¿ En que esta metido Alex-kun ?

Tsuna: ¿ Como dices ?

Kyoko: Tsu-kun dime la verdad .

Tsuna: Te lo diré un poco mas adelante . - Y el también desapareció .

**Unos días después cuando se decubrio que Nono estaba en el mosca . **

Alex: ¿ Por que lo has hecho Xanxus-nii ? - Estos se consideraban hermanos porque Alex fue entrenado unos años por varia y se tomaron cariño .

Xanxus: Porque yo no voy a aceptar a una escoria como líder . - Grito el siempre ´calmado` Xanxus .

Alex: Y por eso le hiciste daño a la persona que te consideraba su hijo .

Xanxus: Es que no lo entiendes ese viejo se ha vuelto loco , como se le ocurre quitarte a ti como candidato para poner a esa escoria . Yo yo te hubiera llegado a aceptar como líder tu te has ganado mi respeto y has demostrado no ser una basura y ahora mírate estas protegiendo a la escoria que te quito todas tus oportunidades . Tu mismo lo dijiste esto era lo único en lo que te prefirieron antes que tu hermano . - Decía cabreado por lo que Xanxus consideraba una traición .

Alex: No lo ves Xanxus-nii tu mismo me enseñaste esto , la decisión de un jefe es irrevocable y nosotros los subordinados solamente podemos callar y aceptarla .

Xanxus: Nunca aceptare a esa escoria como mi jefe tu eres el único digno de ser el décimo incluso mas que yo mismo . - En efecto Alex fue la única persona que logro ganarse el respeto de Xanxus .

Tsuna: Pero yo nunca quise .

Reborn: Calla dame-Tsuna , lo que Xanxus dice es verdad nadie en vongola hubiera tenido ni la mas mínima objeción si Alex se convertía en el décimo , el ya se había ganado limpiamente el respeto de todos ellos y la decisión que nono tomo fue muy arriesgada .

Xanxus: Por eso si tu te apartas yo mismo seré el décimo vongola . - El enfado se notaba a km .

Alex: Has hecho algo imperdonable Xanxus-nii espero que recapacites .

**Al día siguiente en la batalla del cielo en esta solamente luchan Xanxus y Tsuna los guardianes quedaron apartados . **

Alex: ¿ Cuando paso Lussuria-nii ?

Lussuria: Entiende que le afecto mucho que a ti te dejaran a un lado piensa que el mismo te había aceptado como su jefe y que de un día para otro te echen a un lado como un perro y encima sea para darle tu puesto a alguien que ni siquiera había ganado el respeto de nadie .

Alex: ¿ Lussuria-nii crees que Tsuna es mejor que yo ? - Dijo cabizbajo pensando en como le habían echado a un lado por el .

Lussuria: Ni se te ocurra pensar eso el nunca sera mejor que tu o dime el podría ganarse el respeto y cariño del mejor escuadrón de asesinato del mundo . - Dijo en tono maternal .

Bel: Shishishishishi el plebeyo tiene razón tu eres mejor y yo soy un príncipe asique nunca me equivoco .

Mammon: Te he prestado un dolar y no te lo he pedido de vuelta asique tu dirás . - Eso si que descoloco a muchos .

Levi: Eres casi tan bueno como el jefe . - Eso viniendo de el es mucho .

Squalo: Eres soportable .

Alex: Gracias .

**En la batalla . **

Xanxus: Y pensar que una escoria como tu le quito su puesto a Alex . - Probablemente era la única persona por la que el había llegado a preocuparse .

Tsuna: Mi hermano no es tan genial como tu dices .

Xanxus: Escúchame bien escoria el es la única persona a la que aceptare como jefe y tu nunca llegaras ni a la suela de sus zapatos .

Tsuna: ¿ Que ha hecho el para que alguien como tu pueda considerarlo su jefe ?

Xanxus: Soporto mas dolor del que tu nunca podrías aguantar , perdió tanta sangre como para desmayarse al instante , acabo con varios huesos rotos , su mente ya había perdido toda cordura pero aun así se levanto y me siguió enfrentando .

**Flashback inicio . **

En aquellos tiempos Alex tenia solo 6 años y finalmente llegaría la mayor prueba en la que todos los novatos o se rendían sin tomarla o acababan muriendo solo a la primera pero el accedió a hacerla sin plantearlselo ni por un segundo .

Ya había enfrentado a Levi y sufrió mas de una vez su levi volta pero aun así se levanto por lo que paso el enfrentamiento con Levi . Ya se habia enfrentado a los cuchillos de Bel y aun con todos los cortes que sufrió y la perdida de sangre se volvió a levantar . Se enfrento a Squalo recibiendo una enorme paliza rompiéndole varios huesos pero seguía levantándose . Se enfrento a las ilusiones de Mammon y cuando el tiempo acabo la cordura ya había desaparecido para siempre y también estaba completamente atemorizado entonces llego el turno de Xanxus porque Lussuria no quiso enfrentarse a su hermanito pequeño .

Xanxus: Rindete basura no podrás ni tocarme una pistola . - Le miraba con un poco de asombro viendo como todavía seguía vivo .

Alex: Yo.. yo no puedo rendirme esto es lo unico en lo que me han elegido a mi antes que a mi hermano por lo que me da igual todo lo que tenga que sufrir me seguiré levantando hasta no poder hacerlo nunca mas . - Una vez mas se levanto dispuesto a enfrentarse a Xanxus .

Xanxus: Basura .

- Le disparo en su hombro esperando a que desistiera pero siguió avanzando volvió a disparare pero seguía avanzando , con cada disparo la visión del rubio se tornaba borrosa mientras que ya ni siquiera sabia porque aun seguía con vida tampoco sabia que estaba haciendo solo escuchaba los gritos de los demás varia y como en su mente resonaba su misión alcanzar una de las pistolas de Xanxus .

Squalo: Vooiiiiiiiiii ya basta estúpido jefe vas a matar al novato .

Mammon: Todavía me debe un dolar . - Tan pesetera como siempre aunque se le notaba preocupación .

Levi: Jefe creo que tendría que parar . - Incluso el quería que se detuviese .

Bel: No mates a mi sirviente shishsihsishi .

Lussuria: No mates a Alex-chan .

- Pero este no los escuchaba seguía disparando mientras que el rubio cada vez se acercaba mas a el hasta quedar enfrente de el para caer desmayado no sin antes tocar una de las pistolas de Xanxus .

Alex: Lo logre . - Después cayo inconsciente por las numerosas heridas .

Xanxus: Puede que no sea tan basura . - Dijo cargándolo delicadamente ya le había hecho mucho daño como para hacerle mas entonces llego Lussuria para curarlo .

Lussuria: No me puedo creer que con todo lo sufrido siga vivo .

Alex: Espero que Xanxus-nii , Luss-nii , Squalo-nii , Bel-nii , Mammon-nii y Levi-nii esten orgullosos de mi . - Dijo entre sueños .

- Todos se miraron y en ese momento todos dejaron claro que estaban orgullosos de el .

**Flashback fin . **

Tsuna: Siento no ser el Xanxus pero no puedo dejar que me mates por ello . - En ese momento congelo a Xanxus acabando el combate.

Cervello: El combate del cielo a terminado Tsunayoshi Sawada a ganado .

- Todos empezaron a celebrar mientras que nuestro rubio se acerco al Xanxus congelado que estaba rodeado por los varia .

Squalo: Estúpido jefe otra vez así . - Estaba cabreado por no haberlo evitado .

Alex: Dejadme yo lo puedo solucionar . - Una llama negra apareció en la mano de Alex y derritió el hielo dejando libre a Xanxus .

Xanxus: Lo siento Alex-nii yo ni siquiera e podido vengarte . - Tan mal hermano mayor era .

Alex: Tranquilo Xanxus-nii no pasa nada me basta con que estes bien . - Este abrazo al airado Xanxus que no se opuso solo por ser el .

Levi: Yo también abrazare al jefe . - Pero una mirada asesina por parte de Xanxus basto para que se callara .

Reborn: Ciaossu . Alex mañana haremos una fiesta en la mansión vongola de namimori mas te vale venir . - Eso sonaba a amenaza .

Alex: Tengo que marcharme Xanxus-nii y por favor la próxima vez que vengas que no sea para matar a nadie .

Xanxus: No prometo nada . - Ya recuperando su tono airado .

Lussuria: Tu también ven a visitarnos . - Dijo llorando por tener que volver a despedirse de su hermanito pequeño .

Alex: Tranquilo Lussuria-nii lo haré .

* * *

**Si ya se muchos me dirán que Xanxus no es así pero pensé en que pasaría si alguien como Xanxus llegaba a respetar realmente a una persona y lo considerara su hermano y pues así quedo pero tranquilos en este fic solo sera así con Alex por ser su hermanito sin mas que decir adiós . **


	4. compañeros de soledad

**Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece . **

**´ Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

* * *

Era por la noche y en la mansión vongola de Namimori se estaba dando la celebración por la victoria ante Varia aunque nuestro rubio se encontraba solo en el balcón .

´ Una vez mas soy ignorado por mi estúpido hermano esto es realmente patético` - Pensaba con un aire de tristeza el rubio .

Perdón no sabia que ya estaba ocupado este sitio . - Dijo una cabeza de piña con un parche en el ojo que estaba a punto de marcharse de no ser por el agarre del rubio .

No hay problema puedes quedarte . - Le regalo una sonrisa que no era del todo sincera pero suficiente para que se lo creyera .

Gracias . - Dijo casi inaudible Chrome .

Jajaja esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos tu y yo solos mientras que los demás nos ignoran . - Dijo nostálgico el rubio .

¿ Ya nos conociamos ? - Pregunto Chrome .

Si Nagi pero no te preocupes por ello es mas es mejor que no lo recuerdes . - Ella también le había olvidado .

Perdón . - Dijo de nuevo casi inaudible .

No te preocupes Nagi yo lo recordare por los dos tengo esta cicatriz para recordarlo . - Dijo enseñando la cicatriz de su pecho .

Lo siento supongo que seria por mi culpa y ahora vas a tener siempre esa cicatriz . - Decía un tanto apenada .

No tienes que preocuparte por eso yo me la puedo quitar cuando quiera . - Respondió con una sonrisa .

¿ Como ? - Seguía indagando la peliindigo .

Es sencillo yo soy poseedor de la llama de la vida que puede curar o regenerar cualquier herida . - Dijo haciendo aparecer las numerosas cicatrices que tenia por los entrenamientos con varia y sus misiones .

Entonces ¿ Por que no te quitas esa cicatriz ?

Es sencillo porque no quiero olvidar el motivo de que lo recibiera . - Mantenía una sonrisa .

Es para recordar que fuiste herido por mi culpa . - Respondió apunto de llorar .

Para nada mi pequeña Chrome es para recordar que esto me lo hice para salvar a una persona muy querida para mi . - Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica .

Gracias por recordarme aun si yo no lo hago . - Sonrió .

No te preocupes por ello , ya te he dicho que es mejor no recordarlo . - De un momento a otro recordó una cosa . Oye dijiste que te faltaban gran parte de tus órganos ademas del ojo verdad .

Si . - Dijo triste .

Bien pues ya no te tendrás que preocupar por ello . - En su mano hizo aparecer una llama completamente pura de color blanco .

¿ Que harás ? - Dijo un poco temerosa de su respuesta .

La llama de la vida también se puede usar para regenerar órganos . - La llama blanca cada vez crecía mas .

¿ De veras ? - Dijo alegre porque ya no dependería de ilusiones .

Si . - La llama finalmente tomo el tamaño de Chrome y este se la coloco encima para luego de unos segundos desaparecer la llama .

¿ Ha funcionado ?

Si , ya no volverás a necesitar este parche . - Le quito su parche dejando a la vista su otro ojo .

Gracias . - Esta se lanzo a abrazarlo .

Denada mi pequeña Chrome y por cierto mis regalos todavía no han acabado vamos un momento adentro . - Asintió y volvieron adentro . Escuchadme todos tengo un regalo para la décima generación .

¿ Que es ? - Pregunto Tsuna , su hyper intuición le decía que seria algo peligroso .

Ahora la veras estúpido hermano . Bermuda tráelo . - Frente a todos apareció Bermuda en el hombro de Jager que llevaba en sus brazos a Mukuro .

Con esto mi deuda queda saldada Alexander Sawada . - Dijo Bermuda para volver a marcharse con la llama de la noche .

¡Mukuro! ¿ Pero como ? - Pregunto Tsuna .

Bermuda me debía un favor y se me ocurrió que me lo podría pagar de esta forma . - Respondió como si que un arcobaleno de mas de 400 años te debiera un favor fuera lo mas normal del mundo .

Mukuro-sama se esta despertando . - Grito alegre Chrome .

Me debes una cabeza de piña . - Dijo Alex volviendo de inmediato al balcón .

´ Definitivamente me debes una dejare que mi pequeña Nagi este a tu lado pero si la haces sufrir estas muerto ella ya ha sufrido demasiado´ - En la mente del rubio retumbaba un recuerdo .

**Flashback . **

Nadie va a venir mocosa , nadie te quiere . - Se burlaba un hombre .

Mientes estoy segura de que me salvaran . - Decía una pequeña Chrome .

Ella tiene razón alguien a venido a salvarla . - Dijo un pequeño Alex .

Un mocoso como tu no me hagas reír .

Empezaron una batalla que Alex gano aunque recibió un corte en el pecho por parte de la katana del hombre y también empezó a toser sangre por los golpes .

Alex-nii . - Gritaba preocupada Chrome .

No te preocupes Chrome estoy bien . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre .

**Fin flashback . **

Ella no merecía que la secuestraran y no me puedo creer que sus padres no quisieran hacer nada por ella`

Kufufufufufu aquí estas Alexander-kun . - Apareció Mukuro con una sonrisa burlona .

¿ Que quieres ? - Respondió este molesto .

Todavía no te he dado las gracias por tu favor . - Respondió burlonamente .

Deja de hacer el tonto Mukuro y te lo advierto si haces sufrir a Nagi volverás a Vindice . - Dijo tranquilo pero con un tono de amenaza .

Kufufufufu yo soy el único que la puede llamar Nagi . - Respondió esta vez algo celoso .

Pues acostúmbrate .

* * *

**Si ya un poco corto pero el proximo empezaremos con el arco del futuro y un alex 10 años mejor eso y también con una personalidad distinta . **


End file.
